


Red and sunshine

by Televa



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Het, Kissing, mild angst I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent thinks and dreams about Amy few days after the TARDIS has left</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Ummh---hi guys! After watching the Vincent and the Doctor three times in a row I decided to write a fanfiction in Vincent's POV. Unfortunately, I don't own any of these charactrs nor get any money, because this is made just for entertainment. English is my second language, so I hope if you notice any kind of typos or something, please let me know so I can be a better writer.  
> Enjoy!

When I fall on my old bed I have to think about things that have happened. Four days ago I was just a miserable infamous painter, who was hated by everyone. Now I am a half-happy infamous painter who is hated by everyone. And, for me at least, there’s a clear difference. I know that in one point my misery will get me again, and perhaps then I won’t be able to resist it anymore.

The springs tuck against my back making me to change my position a bit. I look around and study the paintings I’ve hung up to dry. Oh, how astonished she had looked when she entered in for the first time. They had been both glad, so glad, that for a second every possible colour around us had become brighter and sharper than ever before.

I miss her and her read hair; I miss her smile and voice. I miss Amy Pond – the girl from the future who never existed in my own time.

Slowly I rise to sit and bury my face into my hands. I feel dizzy, so I close my eyes and dream about how she’d rush in just like only to make sure, that the paintings are still where they’re meant to be. Hearing the front door crack a little makes me hope it would be her, but I know it’s just the wind playing with the old door. Oddly, there’s been wind stronger than before during this summer.

Thinking about the wind reminds me of that alien creature that was visible only for me. I still can’t believe how after so many weeks wondering if I’d got mad, I was told it was _real_. A real living creature.

When we had been inside that beautiful old church, despite the creature was so near hurting us all, I watched how Amy’s hair danced around her when she tried to fight. Our children would be so beautifully red-haired. Once again I try to shake my head in hope of banishing the thoughts, but I fail epically. Then, the door cracks again and this time I don’t let it be.

Walking to the door feels like the longest journey I’ve ever made, and when I get to it, I’m exhausted. My legs are sore, they’re hardly moving at all, and everything is still spinning in my head. Without making even a tiniest voice my hand opens the wood door, letting a bright light inside the room.

I gasp in horror and amazement.

The sunlight behind her makes her red hair even more redder and her smile is bright and she’s as beautiful as I remember and oh, I could faint now. I have to blink few times to make sure I’m not hallucinating, and I am certainly not.

She’s real and she’s here, and that’s all that matters now.

For a moment we just stand there and study another’s face, but quickly she’s had wrapped her arms around me and all I can do is to be there in her warm embrace. I bury my face in the nape of her neck to exhale the scent I’ve been missing the past few days.

When we kiss I fear that my beard would hurt her, but she only giggles softy and leans closer. The kiss is soft and hesitating, but certainly the best kiss I’ve ever had.

In some point we run out of air and have to part. She presses our foreheads together and looks into my eyes lovingly. That’s the moment I know I’ll take a timeout of this miserable life I’ve been living. I have the whole starry night to look closer with Amy.


End file.
